


Field Medicine

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, not confident part 2, prompt: field medicine, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Alec gets hurt while he and Magnus are on patrol.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Field Medicine

"Hey, it's okay. Look at me, Alexander." Magnus said as he pressed on Alec's wound harder to stop the bleeding.

Alec's eyes flickered and he groaned from the immense pained exploding in his stomach.

One of the the lesser demons had stabbed him before Alec and Magnus could take it out. 

The two of them were, at least, thankful that the blade wasn't poisoned.

Magnus was using his magic to slow the bleeding on Alec's abdomen but there wasn't much he could do as they waited for Catarina to show up, whom Magnus had contacted the minute Alec went down.

"She will be here soon, just hold on." The worried immortal comforted Alec.

Alec gritted his teeth against the pain and nodded slightly, if only to give Magnus some peace of mind.

Alec could feel his grip on his stelee lessen with every moment that passed but he held on, keeping his healing rune activated.

It was, honestly, somewhat worried to Alec that the wound wouldn't close no matter how long him and Magnus tried.

All they could now was wait for Catarina to help.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading:))


End file.
